The present invention relates to covers for smoking accessories. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,166 to Sparks
U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,641 to Roser
Each teach the concept of an electrical receptacle with a plug device designed to be removably insertable into the opening of the receptacle to protect against shocks and prevent unauthorized use. However, neither of these patents teaches the concept of a device designed to be inserted into the socket of an automobile cigarette lighter and having an anti-smoking message printed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,641 to McClure discloses an ashtray having structure thereon for supporting cigarettes and snuffing them out. However, there is no teaching or suggestion in this patent of a plate designed to cover such an ashtray and having an anti-smoking message thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,525 to Peterson discloses an ashtray made in the shape of a coffin. However, there is no teaching or suggestion in this patent of a covering plate for an ashtray as disclosed herein.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,123 to Giffard discloses a cigarette case having a timer mechanism incorporated therein. The case also has an anti-smoking message printed thereon. Again, there is no teaching or suggestion in this patent of the precise invention disclosed therein.